EdwardxReader
by Amaterasudaemon
Summary: Kidnapped and taken to a castle by a rich hook nosed man, you are saved by two... Alchemists! It turns out they, instead of taking you home, are taking you to a place called headquarters! How will you be able to take care of the boys now?


Well... I am new at this so yeah... enjoy... i guess...

It wasn't your fault. Really. It was Sam's idea anyhow. But as per usual you got stuck with the blame... And punishment. You sat in the cold cellar, hands cuffed behind your back, and your ankles strapped to the ground. Only two more days and you would be out. Your stomach gave a loud growl that came with a pain that felt like a knife. It hurt but you had learned to ignore it. You sat, staring at the wall. At least it wasn't Winter, you would have definitely got frost bite. Your eyes feel like weights, but you don't want to sleep. You knew from experience that bad things could happen when you fell asleep. All of a sudden a clang rang and you snapped your head as quick as you could with cold joints.

A man walked slowly in. He had a rich fur coat and a hooked nose. He glared at you.

"What? Never seen someone in rags before?" You spat at his feet. This man just rubbed you wrong. He looked disgusted at you then turned and yelled some brash orders. A man came in, head down, with a key and unlocked you quickly, then grabbed your arm. They led you down the corridor to a set of stairs. Your frozen muscles did not want to respond but you continued, not that you had a choice.

The worker man led you into the back of a truck, while the snob went to the front. Strangely, no one else was there. In the slave trade usually you would havei heaps and heaps of people together in one spot.

The truck turned on giving you a start. You sat for a while, all sense of time gone, just knowing you were cold. Eventually it stopped and the man led you out once more. From what you could see it was the back of a ginormous estate. You were led through heavily tapestried hallways into a strange room. In it there was a large tub with steam rising up from it. There were three maids on the farthest side from you. As soon as you passed the doorstep they rushed forward and shooed the worker man out. You hadn't seen the man in the fur coat since he got into the front of the truck. Before you could even think the women set to stripping you down. Your brain screamed in protest, and you tried to kick them away but your legs were to frozen to really do anything. Once everything was off they nudged you into the tub.

Your muscles screamed as you came into contact with the searing water, you bit your tongue to keep a scream from escaping your lips. For what seemed as if forever your muscles relaxed. Your skin changed back into your normal paleness. You then noticed how the women had set to work on your griminess. Your hair was washed for the first time, your face cleaned for the first time in years. Out in the slums you didn't really ever need to wash and you and everybody else liked to think the dirt gave them warmth.

Reluctantly you got out of the bath, you stood shivering when a blanket covered your shoulders. Why were they getting this plush white blanket wet and dirty? You pushed it off and held it out despite the coldness, "you must of made a mistake." The women seemed surprised. "Of what?" Asked one.

"Well... Uh... This is a blanket right?" They looked at each other then broke out into titters. "No. It is a towel." She answered through her giggle. Your face burned as you wrapped yourself up. By then, though you were practically dry and a woman took it away. You sighed at your misfortune. You looked at your feet taking in how clean they were. You heard a rustling and looked up.

"What... In the seven Hells is that?" You asked incredulously. "This... Is a dress."

You looked at the monstrosity. With all its... Frippery and frilliness. You wanted to run away but you were stark naked. You held still for what seemed like hours as the put on a corset which made your boobs seem almost twice as big as they already were, and squished you bones so you could barely breath. They slipped on a (f/c) dress over that and laced it to mimic the corset. Their eyes widened and they sat you down in front of a mirror. "You look... Regal." The woman said in hushed tones.

You gasped in astonishment. Your boobs were on parade for the whole world to see. You had always tried to hide them because girls were targeted in the slums. Your boobs and hour glass shaped figure was a problem. Here? They made show for the whole world, however... There was something about the dress that made you look... What was the word? Proud.

When you had been staring in the mirror the women had started on your hair. They twisted and tucked and pinned until it sat in a complicated bun on the top of your head. You looked at it in wonder. They stood you up and you almost lost your balance in the dress. When you had been steadied they gave you some what they called shoes to you. They were leather, real leather! They were also as they called it flats. You walked around easily in them.

The women smiled, proud of their work. They rushed you out of the room once they had showed you how to hold the skirt so you wouldn't trip. You were out in the hallway when the man with the hooked nose came up behind you and grabbed your elbow tightly. He looked you up and down and sniffed. "Adequate. Anyways you are not to talk. Just nod or shake your head. Got it?" You gritted your teeth and nodded. He gave a tight malicious closes lipped smile. "Good." He held onto your elbow and led you down the hallway.

You stayed silent, your stomach however... Slap! Your face cracked to the side.

"Keep yourself quiet!" You bit your tongue to keep from yelling a response. Instead you nodded and held your hands against your stomach. The man led you for a long time. You walked concentrating on not tripping, all of a sudden your forager nose caught a whiff of something smelling absolutely delicious. He led you ever so slowly to where the smell, and noise, was. You came up on a large wood door. You could tell that a party was right behind it. Along with food. He had his hand clenched on your elbow. He turned you to face him. "You will remain silent. You will act the most proper lady there is to be. If not you will get lashings then thrown out. Got it?" You nodded furiously. How hard was it to be silent? He opened the door and a fanfare played.

He led you into a grand dining hall. There was a ginormous table covered in food. Your mouth watered as you sat down where he had gestured to. You sat near the end, then the man walked off to the head of the table and sat next to the head, who looked like a young man. The hooked nose man glared at you and you sat, straight backed not able to slouch because of the corset. You heard murmurings but kept your eyes focused in front of you shutting out their voices. You waited until everyone started eating then you tucked in. Slowly, of course, you weren't a fool and lashings didn't sound smart. You knew how to hold a fork and knife and properly eat since you were taught by a merchant who had passed through the slums.

You sat back, the food here was very rich. You had only finished half of your plate and was already full. The person next to you noticed you were finished and leaned over.

"So, What's your name?" You turn to face the man, if you could call him that, you were short so you couldn't say anything usually but this guy barely cleared you. He had blonde hair that was braided back and honey colored eyes. You about said something but remembered you weren't supposed to talk so you snapped your mouth shut. He looked at you strange, but you played it cool by giving him a small smile, something you weren't used to. He held out a gloved hand, "Names Edward Elric. Nice to meet 'cha." You nodded and took it.

-Time Lapse-

You sighed to yourself. This kid just didn't shut up did he? You looked away when a glint of silver caught your eye. You glanced casually to get a better look. It was a watch chain. Strange... Brats usually didn't have watches like that...

"Hello? Are you listening?" Edward asked. You nodded your head and met his eyes. He about went into another montage when the hooked nose man grabbed your arm. He looked at Edward and gave him a once over. Apparently finding nothing interesting he picked you up by your elbow but hit a nerve and you let out a slight gasp of pain. Too quiet for the man to hear but Edward glanced at you confused. You avoided his eye and stood up. The man hissed in your ear as we walked out, "You did fine up till this point. Lets see if you can manage this part." You looked up at him, confused. What part? What was left after this? He looked at you and gave you an evil smile that sent shivers down your spine.

He walked faster and faster as you got closer and closer. He kept on squeezing your elbow whenever you fell behind. You hurried as fast as you could but kept on tripping on your skirt. Your curiosity was killing you. Finally you stopped in front of large double doors. It was painted with great craftsmanship. "Don't talk unless asked a question. He doesn't like it. I will pick you up tomorrow... maybe." He then knocked on the door in a series of knocks and the door slowly opened. Your stomach dropped in horror and anticipation. In it, was a large bed, you could just make out in the dimness. A very, very large bed. The hooked nosed man bowed to it then pushed you in. The doors slammed shut.

You hit the floor hard and tumbled. You laid there staring at the bed where something had began to stir. You watched in frozen horror as a figure rose. Out of the bed it got when the blanket slipped off of the figure. There stood the man you had gotten a glimpse of at the head of the table. He was even younger than you thought. He had brown curly hair and bright green eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness. He kneeled down to you and lent you a hand. You grabbed it and stood up.

"You OK?" You nodded quickly, and he chuckled softly. "That's good... What is your name?" You hurried and mumbled "_." He smiled, white teeth glimmering in the dimness. "That's a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you." He grabbed your chin and made you look into his emerald eyes. You sunk into his eyes, the greenness slowly over taking you.

You woke up slowly, it felt like you were on a cloud. Your ears then alerted you to a loud tearing sound and your eyes flashed open. You were laying on the ginormous bed surrounded by pillows and blankets. Usually you would have been ecstatic except... The green eyed man he'd just ripped of your dress leaving you in your undergarments. You scrambled away. "Wh-what are you d-doing!?" Your voice trembled. He looked at you, surprised. "I thought it was obvious. " He leapt on you, pinning your hips and arms with his thighs. He slowly unlaced your tight corset. You tried to wiggle free. "You know, usually they don't wake up until they are completely naked." He said it simply,as if you had asked. By now you're corset was completely off and he was trailing his fingertips across your chest and face. You shuddered and he laughed. Slowly as if trying to savor the moment he ripped the dress down the middle. It ripped about a centimeter when you swore at him, and tried to get away again. Your hand came loose and you struck at his face. Your nails caught his cheek and you left a long streak across it.

He touched it, as if surprised. He looked at you and you quivered. "You know, that is the first time someone has ever struck me?" He slammed his hand down on your shoulder making it crack. You bit your tongue to keep from screaming. He looked at you his terrible green eyes glowing in the dark. You shivered and let out a slight involuntary squeak. He smirked and brought his hand back to hurt you again.

"No!" You cried and suddenly a bright light flashed and the man was thrown across the room. He slammed his head on the ground, hard. You stood up, scared out of your mind. That is when the door opened and in it you saw the outline of a man in armor.

"I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to hurt him!" You blubbered, scared out of your wits.

"W-what?" Said a surprisingly high voice as if the boy in the armor hadn't hit puberty yet. "I am here to save you, not hurt you."

You blinked at the sudden change.

"W-what?" You stammered. The boy gestured quickly.

"Hurry up! Before the guy wakes up!" You shook your head, the boy shook his head and grabbed you by your hand. He dragged you until you were running. You ran as quick as you could now that you could take full strides.

Alphonse seemed worried that you would faint or would have to stop, but every time he looked back you would flash a small grin and he would nod. You both ran, and you matching his pace. Suddenly the boy cried out,

"Brother!" You saw the kid who talked to you at dinner, Edward, in the middle of the hallway. You both ran up to him and he also joined the group. You made a series of turns and then you knew where you were at. It was the place where you were sent to get washed and dressed. You exclaimed,

"I know where we are at! I know how to get out!" Edward grinned at you,

"So you can talk! I was wondering if you were a mute!" You sighed and rolled your eyes. Despite being in a life or death situation he couldn't shut up. You ran to the door you entered and threw it open, you ran, ready to melt into the night when Edward stopped you, grabbing your shoulder. You turned to him, about to punch him in the face when you saw he wasn't looking at you. You turned to look at what he was staring at and you shrunk behind him, all rage replaced fear. The emerald eyed man was right before you approximately 6 or 7 meters away. Edward looked at you confused, your spunk had quickly drained at the sight of him. Alphonse tapped him on the shoulder.

"He hurt he brother." You looked at him and saw that he had snapped his head towards the man, who shrugged and grinned like a loon, Edward then looked back at you and you saw the rage in his eyes and stance.

A mad laugh reached your ears. The laugh made you swiveled your head towards the curly haired man. He looked at you and smirked making a shiver run down your spine. Edward stepped in front of you.

"Stop it!" His voice rang with authority, the curly haired man responded with a sing song voice, not taking his eyes off of you.

"Stop what? I merely am taking in the view. Girl with barely any clothes on make my heart race." Your face heated and you stood up, angered.

"Shut your ugly prissy face up. I don't care if you are some young lord. If you say another word I will-"

"Will what?" He sneered, "Scratch me with your nails again?" Your vision started to turn white. Who was he? Some prissy stuck up who thinks he can put his hands anywhere. He deserved a beating. You ran, not caring, not feeling anything but rage, full force towards him.

He met you in the middle and his fist met your stomach, knocking the wind out of you. You swore and spat up blood, coming right out of it with a flurry of punches Sam had taught you the other day. He swept a foot out and tried to hook your ankle but you stepped in and punched him in the face. You felt a satisfying crunch as his nose broke under your fist. He grinned as you followed up with several other punches. You stepped back and watched in horror as he, still grinning, put his nose back into place with a horrifying pop. He rolled his neck and shoulders, then sprinted to you so fast you couldn't see him.

Suddenly you and him where face to face,

"Lets stop being so serious. Your face gets ugly when you are mad. I much prefer you scared or in pain."

You brought your fist back to punch him but he caught it. Slowly he applied pressure and you could hear the bones pop. You cried out and another flash of light flashed making the man tumble away from you. You saw your chance, you ran to where he landed and you started to punch him, once again your vision staining white. You faintly heard screams and you felt pain in your head. Then the white switched to black and you lost consciousness.

You woke up slowly. First you felt a slight throbbing in your head, then it intensified as you woke up more fully. You opened your eyes to see golden ones just above yours. You blinked slowly.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked you, his loud voice hurting your ears. "How are you feeling?" You then took in the detail that you were laying on his lap. You sat up, avoiding his face, your own turning slightly pink.

"F- Fine. Just peachy." You stuttered gruffly, looking every where except for his face. You looked around and saw that you were on a grass hill, with many surrounding it. He chuckled,

"That's good! I was a bit worried about you." You looked at him slightly bitterly. Who was he to worry about you?

"Maybe if you worried more about yourself you would be taller." His faced grew red.

"What!? Who are you calling so small you can't see him without a magnifying glass?!" You looked at him, and you're not sure what it was but you started giggling.

It was preposterous. You? Giggling? Sam would have fainted from shock, but you just couldn't help it! You started to giggling harder. Edward looked at you strange, all anger forgotten.

"Are you Okay? You sure your brain is slightly fried?" You wiped away the tears from your eyes and chuckled,

"I ask myself that quite a bit. Truthfully I think my attic was a bit scrambled from the encounter." Edward chuckled a little a bit also. You looked him in the eye and he blushed slightly. Suddenly there was a large clanking sound, and you turned to see Alphonse run up to you with a towel and clothes draped over his arm and a tub that was sloshing water. You stood up to meet him, but your legs buckled and you fell back onto Edward. You twisted and caught yourself, hands slamming onto the ground on either side of his head. You swore,

"Sorry! It is my dang knees. Can't support me." You then remembered that you didn't have your wrap around your chest. You scrambled off and Edward took a deep breath, gasping for air. You blushed heavily, and turned to Alphonse.

"I got it. I will hurry." You took every thing from him and hurried to the bottom of the hill. You hurried and bathed, dried off, then changed into boy clothes. You used the skirt of the undergarments to make a wrap for your chest. Now that you were fully clothed you went back up the hill.

"So what now Alphonse?" Edward murmured to his brother. You ducked and hid.

"Well, she seems nice enough." He responded.

"Yeah, but how did she transmute without a circle? Do you think-" Edward left the question opened ended. Your mind reeled. Transmute, that is what alchemists did but why did they think you transmuted something? You weren't an alchemist. Not at all. You were just a girl who dressed up as a boy and stole stuff, nothing else.

You stepped backwards getting ready to run away from this weirdness, and your foot cracked a stick. The boys froze and you swore. You needed to play it off. You walked up the hill and waved.

"Tub is free!"

well... I hope you like... Because I probably won't update it for a while. I am just a horrible person like that.


End file.
